


Your new home

by ghostccity



Category: The Titan's Bride, 巨人族の花嫁 Kyojinzoku no Hanayome
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have a lot of thoughts on ch 28, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostccity/pseuds/ghostccity
Summary: In which Kouichi has late night worries, and Caius is right there beside him to bring him back from it.
Relationships: Caius/Kouichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	Your new home

When he was first transported to this strange and fantastical place, Kouichi hadn't stopped to think about how much he would miss being home.

Sure, being thrown left and right with one shock after another kept him occupied and away from that train of thought for the most part, but it was quiet nights like these where they would creep out of his mind and plague him.  
  
Even the deep breathing of the sleeping giant of a man beside him wasn't enough to ground him like it usually did. Caius...it'd been nearly two months since he was forcibly stripped away from his home, his _world_ , to become his bride. Technically, they were engaged now. It's crazy to think about it...marriage always felt like something so far away for him, but here he was, cuddled up against his future husband like it was no big deal.  
  
Kouichi lets out a sigh, shifting on their shared bed.  
  
That's another thing. This was their bed, long enough to where he couldn't reach the end of it even as an adult, and wide enough to fit at least ten human-sized people. By his estimates, anyway. It always flustered him to think of it as _theirs_ , and he really was happy to share it with someone so gentle and considerate, so bright and charming, so...unconditionally loving.  
  
Except, it was a bit...uncomfortable. Like that feeling when you're sleeping over at a relative's house you never visit and have to sleep on an unfamiliar mattress, with an unfamiliar pillow, in an unfamiliar room. That was what their bed felt like. While it was of the finest quality for a prince like Caius and did its job as a bed, being awake deep into the night made him miss his old one.  
  
_Back home_ , a part of him adds.  
  
Kouichi rolls over onto his back, staring at the silk curtains draped loosely along the bed. Perhaps he should be grateful he can sleep in such a lavish bed, but he can't rid the memories of the specific blanket he'd gotten used to for years, or how his old pillow was the most comfortable one in the house. They may be small, almost meaningless things to most, but he was losing sleep over it. He was hopeless, wasn't he?  
  
"Kouichi". A deep voice, raspy with sleep calls out to him.  
  
Kouichi jolts slightly at the sound, his inner musings cut short as he feels the bed shift under him. His giant partner moves a hand to caress his head gingerly. Caius must have woken up from all his moving around earlier...  
  
"What's the matter, my beloved? This is not the first time I've caught you awake like this..."  
  
He feels Caius move his hand to his cheek, turning his head so he can look at him properly. "Are you feeling unwell?"  
  
Seeing his face so stricken with worry right after he'd woken up, Kouichi feels his chest tighten. "No...I was just thinking," He moves his own hand over Caius', speaking softer, "About a lot of things".  
  
Caius hums gently, and it vibrates throughout him, "Can you tell me what those things are?"  
  
"If you're willing to hear me out, sure..."  
  
Not knowing where to begin, Kouichi shuts his eyes and lets his worries pour out. "It's been almost two months, I should be used to everything by now, right? The food, the people, the customs, my new life with you...but I can't. You make me happy here and treat me well, so that's not the issue. It's just..."  
  
He chews the inside of his cheek, trying to find the right words to get his point across, "I think I might be homesick. I miss my friends and my uncle. I miss being able to eat Japanese food. God...I miss being in my own bed! Even now, everything is so unfamiliar in Tildant. It doesn't feel right. No one out there even looks like me, Caius. It makes _me_ not feel right. How can I belong in a place like this?"  
  
When everyone is either a giant compared to you, a beast, or some other creature...it can get scary. And _oh man_ , has he been scared.  
  
Kouichi feels something soft and warm press against his forehead. It was Caius, stopping him from saying anything more self-deprecating. He opens his eyes, only to realize that he started crying who knows how long ago. Caius wipes his tears away with his thumb, kissing his forehead again.  
  
His voice grows soft, reassuring. It's a comfort, grounding him. "Forgive me. I hadn't realized you were struggling so much on your own...have things been moving too fast for you this whole time?"  
  
"Yeah, it has..." He breathes out, leaning into his touch.  
  
Everything felt like a tornado that had crashed into his life, deciding to just stay and cause havoc left and right. It was just a little too much sometimes.  
  
Caius moves to hug him close, taking care to mind his strength, "Kouichi...you mean everything to me. To see you cry like this, to be in pain because _I_ summoned you here...I cannot begin to express my sorrows. I was moving at a pace that was right for me, but not for you".  
  
"Going forward, let's find a pace that's right for both of us, so it's not as overwhelming for you, alright?" He rubs a hand along his back in a soothing way as he speaks.  
  
Kouichi nods against his chest, feeling himself start to relax in the warm embrace. It felt like he was being protected from all over. He felt _safe_.  
  
"That would be really nice, I think it would help me a lot...but what about this homesickness? How can I get rid of it?"  
  
"I don't think it's possible to completely get rid of it. You will still miss things from your own world, no matter how long you stay here. I won't force you to stay if it upsets you this much, but...if you're willing to sacrifice some uncomfortable feelings to stay by my side, as your husband I'll make as many of the things you miss available to you".  
  
"Whether that be food, your hobbies, changing our room, even finding more people like you. Whatever you need, I'll use my resources to make what I can happen". He adds softly, squeezing him a little, "It may not be what you're used to, and I'm aware it will take more time, but...I'll be your new home, Kouichi".  
  
At his words, Kouichi's eyes widen and he gazes up at him.  
  
"My...new home?"  
  
Caius smiles fondly, "Yes, my beloved. Where you can confide in me like this and share your worries, where you will be happy and comfortable, where you don't have to shoulder everything alone anymore. You have me now, and I love you. You will always have a place to belong with me".  
  
He catches his heart skipping a beat. This titan with brown skin and hair like gold who's different than him in every way...really, truly loves him. To go through all those lengths just for him, how can he not? To accept him by his side with open arms from the very beginning...that was a kind of devotion he was still trying to wrap his head around.  
  
But it was impossible not to fall for him, and even more impossible to not want to be with him.  
  
Kouichi scoots up towards his face, holding it with both hands and pressing a kiss to his lips. When they part, he rests their foreheads together, "Yes, I'll stay with you. Maybe...we can make it work out after all. I love you too".  
  
It didn't seem as hopeless or impossible as he first thought now that they talked about it. If he didn't have to face it all alone...he could do this. Like Caius said, they have each other now. Together in this new life...they can make it their own.  
  
"I'm so happy to hear it! Now, let's get some rest. You have been awake for far too long, my love. We're going to be busy tomorrow morning". Caius gives him one last peck before letting him settle back down into a comfortable position.  
  
Kouichi leans his head on his chest, closing his eyes. "Busy with what? I thought we weren't going anywhere tomorrow".  
  
"We have a lot to do, so the sooner we start, the better. First, you will have to help me with writing recipes for the food you mentioned. Then, we'll redecorate in here according to your tastes..."  
  
Despite the fact that Caius was starting to doze off again, he was still so considerate of him.  
  
Kouichi can't help but smile against him.  
  
Yeah, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I was shocked to find that there were barely any other fics of them on here, so I took matters into my own hands and wrote my first fic. Let me know what you think!


End file.
